


Facing Loss Again

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cas and Meg don't want to lose each other again.





	Facing Loss Again

Cas stared down at Meg and tapped his foot impatiently. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Trying to help you idiots save the world, Clarence. The fuck do you think I’m doing?” she asked him.

He sighed. “I thought we agreed that you’d stay back to make sure everything was fine here.”

Meg shrugged. “I changed my mind.”

“I can’t lose you again!” he shouted and the sound bounced off the walls.

She smiled. “That’s sweet but you’re not going to lose me. If this ends badly - which is a distinct possibility - you’re likely dying too. Do you think I want to lose you either?” 

He kneeled down and brushed the hair back from her face. “So we’re both idiots.”

She laughed. “Essentially.” Meg leaned forward and kissed him.

The two made out for a few minutes, ignoring the disgusted grunt Dean made as he passed them by, and then finally pulled away. He leaned his forehead on hers. “I love you, and we’re going to win this fight.”

“We damn well better,” Meg quipped with a grin. “Love you too.”

And then he went off to save the world yet again.


End file.
